Brotherly Love
by JayMist
Summary: Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, Ralph, and the rest of team are now jobless and homeless. What will two dogs do when faced with disaster?


The inevitable had finally come. The lovable, if often late, sled-dog team had been replaced by newer technology. Means of travel not even Balto could outpace. Now without a job, and without a home, the team had wandered around Nome aimlessly for a bit before the dogs separated. Ralph and Dusty wandered off together, and most of the others had decided to leave on their own, looking for a place to live.  
For Kodi, it seemed obvious what he had to do. That is, if only he hadn't let himself get tangled up in the other dogs' dilemmas. He knew his dad would allow him to stay at the old boat wreck until a new home was found, and his mind intended on heading that way. But, as always in his life, there was a problem.  
And, as usual, he was currently looking to that problem for comfort in the wake of such disaster.  
Oh wait, no, this was new.  
The problem was currently nuzzling his neck gently in a calming way, rubbing it with its brown muzzle. It have a name too. Kirby.  
He wanted to ask his father, more than anything, if Kirby could stay with them in the boat, but.. how could he ask? His father would definitely be suspicious as to why it was Kirby and not one of the other sled-dogs rendered homeless.  
And by 'the other sled-dogs' he knew he meant Dusty. Despite the argument that had ensued over the pilot, Kodi knew. Balto had seen a beautifully wild animal in Dusty, spirited and free, and he knew what Dad wanted. The famous wolf-dog thought only she was worthy of his son's love and lineage, though he never said so aloud. Balto always avoided Ralph, acting aloof to him especially whenever the team came over to play around by the boat.  
And she was beautiful, but Ralph was his friend, and he would not upset the relationship Dusty had with him. And she looked like his sister. It just, it seemed odd, imagining himself with someone who reminded him so much of his sister.  
Aleu, who ran off to live with the wolves. Great.  
And yet, by the same token, Kirby reminded Kodi of a brother of sorts. One who hadn't moved away, and who shared common interests as well as a job. At least, once. Would it really be a lie?

The quiet musing was jarringly stopped at the feeling of a wet tongue rasping against Kodi's red fur. It started at his neck and wrapped around before slowly trailing down his back.  
_"Wha-?"_ He was beyond words.  
_"Shhh.."_ The usually energetic Kirby stopped only to shush his friend before returning to the long, calm strokes. They reached the base of his tail before turning down and cleaning his left leg. The exterior was dutifully licked, before Kirby's pink tongue slowly started back up, this time on the inside.  
Kodi's voice recovered. _"Kirby, what are you doing?"_ He couldn't be.. Balto's son tried to step away, but the licking continued meticulously, and he found himself frozen once more.  
Only after the entire leg had been whetted did the brown dog reply. _"You need to relax, somehow. Lay down on your back."_  
He didn't know why, but the friendly tone usual of Kirby made Kodi follow his command. Within seconds he was laying on his back, looking up at the now dark sky. His face burned as his prediction came true, and Kirby began to lick at the inside of Kodi's now-achievable hips. Something else burned, too, as the brown dog began to lick, a bit more frantically, around Kodi's shaft. Under a heated trance, Kodi couldn't protest. The play stopped, however, replaced with a barked direction.  
_"Stand up. Now."_ Even as he did, resentment buzzed at the edge of his thoughts. He was less than relaxed. The excitement, the tension- he needed to finish.  
Weight on his back. Grasp on his hips. And then, pain. Burning pain as a cock, erect as his own, roughly entered his unprepared hole. It continued as Ralph's energy now came out quickly in deep, swift thrusts into his now trapped partner. But as the pain faded, Kodi was in for another surprise.  
Pleasure. The want, no, need, for Kirby to continue. Whimpers of aching pain turned to aching desire, and as the knot grew inside him, he felt his own starting to ejaculate, coming first due to the prior stimulation. A moment later, heavy panting from Kirby was accompanied by the oddly pleasant feeling of hot semen filling his entrance, while his own spilled to the floor.  
This was definitely new.  
One thing was for sure now. He could never go back to his father. _Ever._

**(Author's Note: First Fanfic on here, ever!)**


End file.
